The Battle of Bloodshed
The Battle of Bloodshed is an accurately named fight that takes place on Hyrule Bay. It is fought between Johnny C., Link and Morshu who are all teaming up against Ganon, and it takes place during the beginning of the Clock Town Arc of UnMario: The Series. It is one of the first in a long series of battles to take place in Clock Town. Prolouge And Build Up Link, along with Zelda and a few Yoshi babies they are baby sitting, are interrupted by a loud roar. Zelda goes to investigate, and the babies follow her, but then Link hears her scream, and runs to her side to see her dead along with the baby Yoshis on the sand. Above them is Ganon, who laughs maniacally. Link is shocked because he thought Ganon died 3 years ago. Ganon explains how he survived, and that he works for a "new master", and reveals he wants to exact revenge on Link. Link unsheathes his sword and they both get ready to fight. The Fight Ganon is the first to attack with a Generic Punch Attack. Link blocks it with the butt of his sword but Ganon takes this to his advantage and uses his other arm to punch Link right in the nuts. With a howl of pain, Link falls to the ground, and Ganon kicks him, but Link blocks it and gets up, swinging himself on his swor d and lashes out at Ganon's neck with his foot. Ganon then pick up Link and then punches him in the nuts ten times, and throws him far into the dirt. Ganon then charges up his attack, Dragon Form, which sends out two dragon heads to finish off Link. What follows is quite possibly the most epic entrance in fiction history. Johnny C. suddenly jumps out of nowhere with his arms stretched outwards, wielding two knives. He jumps in front of Link. The dragon heads slice in half without Johnny even moving his knives and the blood of the heads are strewn about the sand. Link thanks Johnny for saving his life, and Johnny says he has been searching for Ganon to get money. The real battle then begins. They both ease into it a little, but then Ganon unsheathes his sword, and chaos unfolds. Link is easily losing his swordfight while Johnny does an air raid attack. However, he is knocked out of the air by a beam slash from Ganon, and Ganon kicks Link away, and Johnny falls right onto the blade of Ganon's spinning sword before Link can save him. A huge gash is made in Johnny's head and he is sent flying. Link thinks Johnny is dead, and after a few more exchanges of blows, Ganon knocks Link to the ground. Link sees that Johnny is still alive but can barely get up. Suddenly, when everything seems lost, a gunshot strikes Ganon, disorienting him. Link and Johnny then turn to see Morshu, but they don't know who it is. Morshu mumbles something about the war and starts to senselessly pound Ganon into the dirt, defeating him. Morshu then says that Johnny and Link should thank him before the mysterious man disappears into the wind, leaving the two new friends bewildered. Category:Battles Category:Events